Digimon Adventure 03 (or adventure spin off)
by autumncaves
Summary: My example of how you could still create another adventure series, even with the epilogue at the end of 02. It's simple and just one idea, but I hope you enjoy:)


**Important Authors Note: **

**So, I'm definitely one of those people who was upset with the Digimon Adventure epilogue. Mainly because I felt like soooo many plot holes were created in 02. One in particular being the Dark Ocean story. I still feel as though there could be a new series with the adventure kids, based off of that plot that sort of died (definitely died, actually). We're left without answers in regards to the undersea master, Kari's powers, and even the result of Daemon being sent there. **

**I also feel like, even though TK and Kari were in both adventure seasons, we never fully received detail into their importance. As Hope and Light, they create such a balance between both worlds, and it's even stated multiple times that those crests are different from the others. And not that I would want to cut the other digidestineds out at all! But I would really enjoy if those two were the center of the plot a bit more. **

**So basically what this is, is just my kind of epilogue loop hole in regards of an 03 or a spin off. It's just a quick idea that I came up with in 5 minutes so it's not perfect in any way.**

**I know it's just a "fan dream" I guess, and a lot of people think I'm stupid for wanting one... but I do... and I know a lot of people who would want one as well.**

**(Also, the italicized sections are TK's thoughts, and this is also in more of a screenplay format. But not fully.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON but if any digimon writer ever comes across this and wants to use it in some sense to write an 03 or spin off, please go ahead. You have my blessing.**

The day appears to be quite gloomy, almost as if it just rained.  
There are shots of places around Odaiba.  
You see kids leaving school, maybe even a moment of adult Tai picking up his son with Agumon siting passenger seat.  
Another shot goes to Highton View Terrace, and other land marks where the Adventure kids battled digimon.  
Then you see a bookstore window with the bestselling "Digimon Adventure" book by Takeru "TK" Takaishi, sitting in the window. A voice over of a child pleading to his mother to buy it for him is heard.

Eventually after the city shots, you see inside of an office.  
The book is located there as well on top of a bunch of old notebooks, and a green D3 placed beside it.  
You soon realize this is the office TK does his writing is.

While the shot stays on the Digivice, you hear the office door swing open, and close. A sigh of tiredness is let out from TK, whom you still haven't seen the face of yet, while his hand grabs hold of the book.

Finally, you see TK, who looks about the age he did in the 02 epilogue. Maybe he's a couple years older but it isn't noticeable. He's examining the book with a content smile on his face.

At first he turns around, beginning to reach for his tea that's placed on his desk besides his laptop, but then, he filches slightly.  
He turns back around to see the dusty notebooks of untold adventures sitting on the desk.  
The one's he had always felt were a bit too dark to mention in his official book of Digimon Adventure.

_Those stories… the one's after the "final battle" _  
_those are the ones that left far too many scars. _  
_The one's I wouldn't recommend reading to your digimon loving child before bed. _  
_The adventures of how my friends and I had to battle a familiar darkness within ourselves, and in a world between the digital world and our own._

TK finally reaches for the top notebook and begins to gently flip through the pages.  
You see little sketches of him and Kari in the Dark Ocean.  
Other photos involve the others there as well, also located in new unfamiliar places.

_I've never been one to really enjoy telling a story, more so centered on me…_  
_But maybe it's time to share with the world a darker tale of the digidestined. _  
_A new side of us and our digimon, that maybe no one expected to ever see. _  
_Maybe it's time to tell everyone about…_

_Our hidden adventure_

A sly little grin begins to slide across his face as he firmly grasps the notebook, and sits in front of his computer, eager to finally type the story they've kept secret from most, all of these years.

_And besides, It's about time I wrote a young adult series._

After that last thought, you faintly hear the Digimon theme song begin to play in the background as a build up before it completely blacks out to head to the opening.

**(so yeah this is just ONE IDEA. I don't think this is perfect, I just think it's something that could work)**

**(If you have any questions or ideas, feel free to message me here or via tumblr .com)**


End file.
